When Nina Antalk talking bout Love
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Ketika seorang Nina Antalk membicarakan mengenai cinta?


**Ketika Nina Antalk berbicara mengenai 'cinta'**

**.**

**.**

**When Nina Antalk talking 'bout 'Love'**

**.**

**.**

**NinaxSavaris**

**.**

**.**

**Chrome Shelled Regies owned by Shūsuke Amagi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Semi canon, OOC, typo and many more**

**.**

**.**

**En(d)joy this fic, minna...**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta adalah__ sebuah perasaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pada sepasang manusia untuk saling saling mencintai, saling memiliki, saling memenuhi, saling pengertian. Cinta itu sendiri sama sekali tidak dapat dipaksakan, cinta hanya dapat berjalan apabila kedua belah pihak ikhlas, cinta tidak dapat berjalan apabila mereka mementingkan diri sendiri. Karena dalam berhubungan, pasangan kita pasti menginginkan suatu perhatian lebih dan itu hanya bisa di dapat dari pengertian pasangannya._

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan!" Sesosok wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan mata beriris _steelblue_ itu berteriak frustasi dengan apa yang ia rasakan setelah membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari Mifi. Ia mengacak rambut pendeknya itu hingga sudah hampir tak terbentuk lagi.

Kesal, gundah, bingung, semua itu ia rasakan setelah ia membaca buku mengenai cinta. Hei... Sejak kapan kau menjadi _moody_-an seperti ini, Nina?

Ia menutup buku tersebut lalu menatap sungai yang membentang luas di depannya. Hari ini seusai latihan bersama peleton 17, Nina pergi menemui Mifi untuk meminjam buku tersebut lalu pergi ke jembatan dekat asrama. Cinta... Nina sendiri tidak terlalu begitu tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan cinta. Ia pernah mengira kalau dirinya pernah jatuh cinta pada Layfon. Namun ternyata, bukan. Bukan Layfon yang membuat ia merasakan ciri-ciri orang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi dia...

"Hei, Nina-san? Tumben kau berada di sini?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat terang itu menepuk pundak Nina. Nina menoleh pada dia.

"Oh... Leerin. Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin di sini saja," Nina berbohong.

Leerin melihat buku yang berada di pangkuan Nina lalu tersenyum. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Nina lalu berbicara sesuatu. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nina-san?"

Nina melirik kecil lalu berpikir sejenak. Apakah mungkin Leerin bisa menjelaskan mengenai hal yang ia rasakan saat itu? Ah... Mungkin saja bisa mengingat Leerin adalah kekasih Layfon.

"Ano..." Nina terlihat ragu dengan wajah merona. Namun Leerin masih sabar menunggu.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan arti... cinta?"

Haruskah Leerin tertawa ketika seorang Nina Antalk berbicara mengenai cinta? Oh tidak jika Leerin masih sayang nyawa.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Leerin justru berbalik bertanya.

"Menurutku? Cinta itu... Sesuatu yang aneh." Lagi-lagi Nina menjawabnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan merona.

Leerin tertawa kecil―bukan mengejek lalu berucap, "cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Itu sifat alami yang kau rasakan karena kau adalah seorang manusia, bukan monster."

Nina mengangguk kecil mengerti. _Jadi cinta itu sifat alami dari dalam manusia, ya?_

"Cinta ada ketika kau rela berkorban untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial bagimu. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan merasakan debaran jantung yang berbeda, wajah yang memanas, dan semua hal aneh akan kau rasakan." Leerin melanjutkan. Nina tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengerti. Pantas saja Layfon memilih Leerin. Gadis itu begitu pintar.

"Jadi, siapa yang membuatmu merasakan cinta tersebut?"

**PESSSHH**

Suara yang masuk ke dalam koklea Nina membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada sang sumber suara.

"Nina-chan?"

Napas Nina tercekat ketika menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan hidung kedua itu sudah bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Sa... Savaris―"

"RESTORASI!"

"Gyaaaa!"

Leerin sweatdropped melihat seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang yang bernama Savaris itu berlari menghindari amukan Nina yang sangat terlihat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Leerin tertawa kecil karena menyadari siapa yang membuat Nina seperti ini.

The End (?)

A/N: Okay, i know this is a crack pair. Tapi, kesukaanku terhadap Nina dan Savaris (kyaaaaa~~!) membuat ku punya ide ini. Jangan salahkan akuuuuuuu

Anyway, Review please? :D


End file.
